After Glow Confessions of Love
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: A Valentine from me: (human)Courage x (human)Katz! Rated T since it's not graphic enough to be M. (I tried my best).


Me: Fluffy stuff everywhere! Good thing I'm posting it before the first day of February right? Love is all around in that month. (And lots of Smex) *Sigh* I'm so lonely *light sobbing*.

Anyway, Read On & Enjoy!

/

"Katz p-please?" The purple haired teen pants his back arching into the red haired mans talented yet teasing fingers. He wishes the older would hurry and please his unbearable need for release. "No more, I-I'm ready."

Katz kisses Courage's slowly heaving chest with gentle pecks as he continues to please the shorter with his tender hands. "Of course my dear anything you desire."

"Please hurry. I need-!"

A chuckle leaves through the redheads lips. "I know, be patient beloved. I promise I'll take good care of you."

/

Still in the after glow of their heated intercourse Katz sighs in content as he runs his long fingers through the tired teens soft lavender hair. "Beautiful." The older male whispers while laying a single kiss to his lovers pretty little forehead. He wants to say more, but refrains from the action so not to ruin their loving moment. 'Patience will always be rewarded.'

Courage blushes body still feeling light yet boneless from their earlier fun and the kiss to his forehead leaves him wanting another on his bruised lips. However the younger is too shy to ask. In response to his lovers compliment he answers with a stuttered thank you. He then throws cation to wind and gives a light peck to Katz' lips. "I-I love y-you." He stammers while hiding his face in the crock of Katz neck and shoulder. He feels happy as well as bit embarrassed by his own confession but it was worth mentioning to the one he adores most.

Katz grins as he hears his lovers stuttered confession of love. He pulls the younger of the two closer. Their hearts are beating steadily in the same rhythm as they lay peacefully. "I love you too." He says after a single beat. "You're my beloved. I shall always love you and only you."

Katz confession leaves to teen speechless but undeniably happy. He loved Katz more than anything in the entire world. There will never be day where he will stop loving his one and only propose of living. The redhead knows this and reciprocates those same feelings in return. There for Courage never doubts Katz' love for him in the slightest. The older males devotion always fills the teen with endless amounts of affection.

'There would never be room for doubt so long as I love this man.' He ceases his hiding to look into the mans golden eyes. "You give me so much, why?"

"Isn't it obvious my dear? You already know the answer." The older places his hand on the younger's cheek. "Courage, I love you." He breathes into Courage's hair inhaling the blissful scent of the plush lavender strands. "Your beauty knows no bounds." He begins slowly his voice deep, but calming as well as soothing. "I will always strive to protect you and your innocence. You bring me nothing but happiness. I'm nothing without you alas if you were taken from me I'd simply die, but not without using all of my strength to get you back." Katz holds Courage tighter caressing his thumb over the teens cheek. "I need you more than I need air. Breathing would be treacherous without you near me. Loneliness grabs me in milliseconds as you are away and I feel abandoned when you leave a room not taking me with you."

Courage is more than speechless, he's in tears trying his headrest not to weep from the loving words. The confession was more beautiful than anything he's ever heard in any romance film. If Katz kept this up he'd surely make the teens heart burst with divine joy. "K-Katz..?" He asks almost shyly.

"Yes, my dear Courage?" The older is amused by the teen shyness.

Another thing that fills him with love for his beloved Courage.

"Me-me too." The teen whispers sweetly, eyes still staring deeply into the older males. "I love you so much that it hurts when I can't see or be with you. It simply kills me when I can't touch you and becomes dreadfully unbearable if I'm not able to fell your warmth." He brings his own hands up to capture Katz' face letting his cold palms absorb his loves heat. "It's warm." He states while pressing his forehead to the redheads further gathering the heat from the simple chaste touch.

"Your love warms me so." Katz purrs voice with a hint of sleep in it.

"As does yours." Courage also fells the soft suggestions of sleep pulling him in. He quickly kisses his lovers lips one last time before releasing him face and closing his tired eyes. Once shut he falls into the land of dreams only to be awaken in the morning.

Katz also closes his eyes but not before whispering, "Sweet dreams, my dear Courage. I love you."

The end!

/

Yay, I wrote this!


End file.
